


lullaby;

by jungnoir



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, boyfriend!au, insufferable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungnoir/pseuds/jungnoir
Summary: you share a moment with jeno in the moonlight





	lullaby;

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [edit](https://twitter.com/jenosmiling/status/988070561380274178) on twitter for jeno’s bday ;-;

“I can’t sleep,” a soft mutter against the base of your neck wakes you from your doze and a lick of irritation plays at the back of your throat in the form of a growl, one that rumbles just loud enough into the night for your boyfriend to hear and then laugh at, “sorry, I thought you were still awake too.”

You turn your head, forcing Jeno to move his face back so that you two could look each other in the eye. Your arms are thrown out on either side of you: one is stuffed underneath the pillow your head currently rests on and the other is going numb under the weight of Jeno’s head. He lays, curled up into your body like a child to a pillow, long fingers clutching some part of you to him in the dark. As far as you knew, Jeno hadn’t moved at all while you “slept”. Sleep wasn’t as good of a descriptor when one was going in and out with every new topic their boyfriend brought up next. He was never quite this talkative usually. You claimed he was a moon child and that’s what brought it out of him so late at night. “If I was awake, I’d be talking to you.”

Jeno takes no offense to your brisk tone, simply beaming under the moonlight he insisted you crack your blinds open to let flood your room. “Good thing you’re awake now.”

_ Is it? _ You think quietly, blinking hard and long to rouse yourself. You’d gotten a power nap’s time in so you weren’t at a total loss. Attempting to move the arm Jeno occupied, you find it tingling with the first movement it had seen in the last hour or so. Jeno notices and sits up slowly, “Is your arm numb?”

“Yeah, thanks to your big head,” despite your sleepiness, you crack a smile at him and feel his fingers pinch the skin of your stomach in retaliation, “I’ll live.” You drag your arm to yourself and resist the urge to roll over and try to fall back asleep again. You know full well if you try he’ll surely wake you again, but the thought is tempting. You don’t know what time it is at all; the moon can only tell you so much.

You feel the weight shift around you and Jeno’s silhouette looks imposing in the darkness like this, but you know better. You feel nothing but safe and warm when Jeno is near.

You feel him beginning to straddle you as you reach for your phone on the nightstand where you left it, fingers expertly grasping at the edges and bringing it to your face. The brightness that hits you makes you grunt in distaste and another of Jeno’s laughs ring out in the silence. You turn the phone around to shine the light in his face in retaliation and grin when he winces, quickly pushing an arm up in front of his eyes for defense. You resist the urge to tease him any further, knowing that with where he’s positioned and experience with countless moments like this very one before, tickling is  _ not _ out of the question.

You finally see the time, a bold  **_12:07_ ** reading back to you along with a list of notifications underneath it. Most are messages you have yet to answer, others being the occasional notifications you ignored on a daily basis. Sliding one message across, you begin to answer it.

“Who are you texting?” Jeno asks lazily, dropping his head on your chest as you comfortably maneuver your arms to rest on his back, phone held high enough to see over his bedhead. His question is not invasive or demanding and you can tell he just wants to talk, but there’s a bit of something pouty in his tone that makes you stifle a snicker when answering.

“Some friends of mine.” You answer back vaguely.

You feel Jeno hum against you, arms resting at your sides idly. You’re still tapping away, texting your friends who you’re not surprised are still awake on a Friday night like this. They weren’t upset at you for going AWOL after Jeno had sneaked his way into your house at sundown, mere minutes after your parents peeled out of the driveway to head to a family friend’s party. You knew they would be out all night when you called Jeno to come by. You could even hear the obnoxious little bell on his bicycle ringing its way down the street to your house before he even reached the driveway.

Your parents didn’t mind Jeno being around late, but this was when they were present in the house. Jeno, being the gentleman he was, never overstepped his boundaries… unless you were involved. You had quite the way with words and had convinced him more times than he was proud to admit to stay a little later than usual. If you were lucky, one of your parents would text you saying they both got a little tipsy and would stay the night. It wouldn’t bother you one bit to be alone here with Jeno until the next morning. And, what with Jaemin keeping up the “Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Lee, Jeno is staying the night with me” act, you two were in the clear.

Jeno was also incredibly easy to predict: after he ended up insisting he leave, he would make his way to Jaemin’s house for real and game his heart away until the next morning when he inevitably woke you up with a good morning text chock-full of typos. Even sluggishly, he tried his best to be the romantic one.

Tonight, however, you wished he’d stay forever.

It wasn’t that you had trouble sleeping without Jeno. In fact, you slept perfectly fine on your own and had been doing so for the last eighteen years of your life. There was just something about sleeping next to Jeno that took the cake though; maybe it was his need to comb his hands through your hair, fingers gently scratching at your scalp in the most delicious way and leaving you like putty in his arms. Maybe it was the way his body was never too warm or too hot, always comfortable to sleep up against no matter the season. And maybe it was the fact that no matter what, Jeno would always send you off to sleep with a kiss. His kisses left you lightheaded and sent you into dreams of him, and those always made you rest easy.

You were both still young, the relationship much younger, but Jeno felt timeless. The moment he entered your life in ninth grade felt like he’d been there since birth. His soul fit yours almost perfectly, and while there were still cracks and openings, those were things you didn’t mind working on if it meant to be filled with the rest of him.

You never felt pressured with Jeno, never shy. You just felt his overwhelming warmth and the invite to take it slowly.

You must’ve gotten lost in your thoughts of Jeno because you feel the boy rustle in your hold, resting his chin on your chest and blinking up at you under the dim light of your phone, “Moonlight, you still with me?”

You quickly focus on him, flustered by the nickname, and your phone falls and hits Jeno on the head.

His little groan of pain instantly awakens your protective instincts, your hands flying to the back of his head to cradle it. “Oh, Jeno! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Jeno, the good sport he always is, tries to smile through the pain but retrieves your phone from between you where it had fallen and tosses it to the side of you as if to say “take that”. “‘s okay… nothing a kiss can’t fix.”

You let out a little breath of surprise at how quickly he recovers from his pain, already pushing himself up on his elbows and puckering his lips for you to “kiss it all better”. You stare at him flabbergasted, a laugh escaping you at the same time. Poking the middle of his forehead with your finger, he hisses and his lips fall flat again. “Shouldn’t I kiss your head? Not your lips? If I recall, I didn’t hit those.”

“Kisses anywhere work all the same! It’s the thought that counts the most, you know?” He tries to reason with you, scooting closer again. “Please?”

You blame it on how sleepy you are and how in the low light of the room, his pouting expression makes your heart tug in far too many directions to be healthy. You also blame it on the fact that his kisses were a bit of an obsession of yours and you’d be a fool to pass him up when he’s being so brazen (or more brazen than Lee Jeno could normally get).

Hands on his back, you encourage him to meet your lips with his own.

You find it endearing every time Jeno hums in appreciation for your affection. You can feel his lips turning up in a smile but he fights it as best as he can, wanting to savor your kiss for as long as he’s able. When he first shared a kiss with you, he was never so bold as to smile or laugh or do anything but make sure he did everything right. It took him time to realize that that wasn’t what kissing was, nor was any other form of affection. Truthfully, the execution didn’t have to be perfect, it just had to  _ mean _ something.

Now, when he bumped your arms when going in for a hug or knocked heads in a rush to kiss you hello, he didn’t cringe or withdraw from you. He would smile, giggle, let you watch his eyes disappear as he’d mutter something like a very unapologetic apology before going right back in to do it right the next time.

His kisses had become somewhat bold too; while he still always asked for your permission and never tried to go for longer even if he really wanted to (you had to catch your breaths at  _ some _ point, of course), he’d come to enjoy the fun that kissing could be instead of the sweaty palms and racing heartbeats. Those still occurred, but only in moderation.

You could feel Jeno beginning to get into it, his hands finding your elbows. Gently, he arches his back and pulls at your elbows, so you let your hands fall from where they once rested underneath his shoulder blades. He has to pull away for just one moment, catching your curious eyes with his own for a second before taking both your hands and linking his fingers with yours. Then, he presses your hands into the mattress above your head and swoops back in to kiss you. He’s a little braver this time around, already making you light-headed. You swear your body has got the consistency of pudding at this point.

You’re really almost down and out, feeling the kiss take over nearly ever bit of your attention, when you’re startled by a vibration near your head. Your phone!

Not even thinking about it, you detach your lips from Jeno’s to look to the side of you, unable to tell what your phone had vibrated for with the screen facing down. Your split-second reaction makes Jeno laugh and then whine, his mouth still very close to yours after having chased it when you moved. “I can’t believe you.”

“I’m sorry,” you chuckle, wiggling your hands in his hold and feeling your amusement rise when he refuses to let you reach for your device, “you’re not gonna let me check it at least?”

He stubbornly shakes his head, trying to go in for another kiss. You decide to ignore your phone for now and indulge him once more, your mind quickly swimming again with bliss as you both fall back into the groove of things. After all, one text wasn’t an emergency…

It’s seconds later that you receive two vibrations this time, one right after the other. You break the kiss again.

This time, Jeno reluctantly releases your hands but whines again, still hovering over you as you reach out to retrieve your phone with a whispered “just a sec” under your breath. Your eyes flit over the screen, the two new notifications made up of button mashes and unintelligible words from one of your best friends about some show you couldn’t remember the name of for the life of you. When you realize it’s not serious, you let out a sigh and take the time that Jeno seems placated to type back a quick reply. Mutters of “you’re not paying attention” paint the surface of your skin in warm breaths, but you hum to satiate him.

You’re just about to press send when Jeno’s lips press to your jaw out of nowhere, a place once undiscovered by the trail of his kisses. His experiment seems to do the intended trick when you drop your phone onto the mattress, hand flying to his shoulder in shock. You can feel Jeno’s smirk against your jaw, the tip of his nose practically tracing your ear, “That got your attention.”

You softly groan at him, unable to be irritated despite the urge to pinch him for distracting you in the least. Regardless of what you do, you know he’ll preen at the fact that he made you lose focus in such a simple way. “You’re relentless!”

“I’m kissing you is what I am,” he moves back from your jaw and you ashamedly note that some of the pleasant fog in your brain that comes with being this near him clears when his lips are that much farther away from your skin, “that is… unless you’d like me to take my kisses and go…?”

His teasing tone is more than obvious enough, moonlight lining his figure in a white glow. It’s late, later than usual, but he stays. He doesn’t insist to leave or whisper worries about your parents coming back without letting you know they were on their way. For once, you don’t have to coax him to stay in your embrace a little longer, and yet here you were… distracted by your phone.

He sees the minute you decide what you’d rather have. Taking hold of your phone again, you drop it on the carpet beside your bed and take hold of the back of his neck, pulling him down and in for a sweet kiss. He relishes in how much emphasis you put into it, reminding him that you were thankful he was opening up that little bit more to you. After all, he wasn’t usually this way. He was doing this because he trusted you, because he wanted to be around you as much as you wanted to be around him and he was comfortable right now. You made him comfortable, made him feel safe.

You peel away just a fraction when you’ve both tired yourselves out with kisses and sweet nothings said between each other, letting him sink back into his spot beside you with his head on your shoulder instead of your arm this time. He presses his face to your neck and exhales, each breath in full of the scent of your lovely shampoo.

“I forgot to mention that that first message I received was from my mom. They’re staying the night.” You say, feeling Jeno tense and then melt all at once. You can’t help but find him absolutely adorable, arms winding around him to pull him closer with a giggle.

“That’s good,” Jeno’s voice is muffled against your skin, “Now we can get up to all kinds of delinquencies… like sleeping.” “You’re speaking my language, honey.”


End file.
